Enter For Your Person in a Story
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: I need characters for a Maximum Ride story which plotline depends on what characters are chosen. Oh, and Nudge is showing her Fang obsession again. Geez. Rating of story depends oon plotline.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! It's Flying! With Nudge of course.

Nudge: Duh! Why isn't this bolded?

Me: Because there isn't a story with this. *Dodges flying strawberries*. I know, I know. It sucks. But, I need you guys! That is, if you want another story!

Nudge: Um, why are you asking them? I mean, you're working on that Poisonrose22.5 story you're continuing, that Twilight/MR you're doing, neither of which you've put onto this site…

Me: Hehe. Let's not tell them all my plans Nudge. Anyway, I wanted to say: I have no more inspiration. You guys are going to have to tell me everything from this point on.

Nudge: I don't really know what I should say to that.

Me: How about: APRIL FOOLS! Or, I guess SEPTEMBER FOOLS! I still have ideas. But I do need the readers. Yeah, you reading this. I am going to do a story.

Nudge: You're doing a bunch of stories! But this one you need help with characters, cause you need 2 humans and 3 mutants, and you want to know what the readers what, and if you pick their mutant, you'll say their name in every other chapter of your story.

Me: Anyway…

Nudge: Each person can submit 3 things, copying and pasting either what's under mutant or human. I finished it for you, cause you can never come to a point, it's weird, what's your issue, really,

Me: NUDGE! Geez, I think I should've kidnapped a 4th Iggy!

Nudge: No, bring Fang here! Bring Fang here!

Me: No.

Nudge: Why not? I want you to bring Fang here!

Me: Saint has Fang.

Nudge: Borrow him! Just borrow him!

Me: No! Anyway reader, just copy and paste what's under mutant if you want to submit a mutant, what's under human if you want to submit a human. Submit up to 3 applications, both male and female go, any ages from 2 to 20.

Nudge: PLEASE! Please bring him here! Now?

Me: Just fill out an application for a review!

* * *

**Mutant**

Name:

Nickname:

Mutant DNA:

Powers:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

School location:

Favorite Color:

Other favorites:

Clothes Preferences:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Any family/friends/groups:

Education:

* * *

**Human**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Sport:

Favorite Activity:

Favorite TV show/Movie/Music:

Clothes Preferences:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Any family/friends/groups:

Education:

* * *

Nudge: Please?

Me: I'll ask Saint.

Nudge: YAY!

Me: If anyone wants to ask Saint cause they know her well, please ask. Anyway, sign up for fame and glory (maybe).

Flying out.

P.S. This isn't long enough to be a P.U.L.L. entry, which I'm going to enter when I find out who started it, but oh well!


	2. Winners!

Hey Hey Hey! I don't know why I'm starting chapters with that. It's stopping now.

Nudge: Why it's fun! Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Me: Nudge!

Nudge: Why are we talking? You can type really fast, you can type everything I say, that's really weird. So like why are we doing this, you wouldn't tell me. I want you to tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: Fine! We're announcing the winners of the contest/review thing. And about P.U.L.L.

Nudge: Who won, who won, who won, who won?

Me: For the 3 mutants: Ethan and Isabelle Victoria Xanderson created by 'raven at midnight' who is an amazing writer just from their review. The 3rd mutant is Cailyn, or Cali, created by an anonymous review by the name Beth.

Nudge: YAY!

Me: Did you even read the reviews?

Nudge: No. I thought you'd just tell me what they were like, because you know I don't like reading, even though Mrs. Gillette says we have to finish up 1000 pages in a month and I'm only 200 in.

Me: That's because you're lazy. Now, I only got one human entry, so they win, but it was very good too, so don't feel bad creator, whose name is cutieepiee-x and she's actually a writer on here. Cutieepiee-x created Emerald Lavienne, or Emmi. Check out these guys reviews to see what characters are being featured.

Nudge: What about those poor people who entered and didn't get in! That's just cruel! Like, like, what were their names. *Totally pushes me to read the names* fangsecretgf13, Hena, The-risen-angel, and Anonymous for now. Why couldn't they get in!

Me: Not all of them would fit!

Nudge: You're mean. I'm ignoring you now! *Huffs and turns away*

Me: Alright. Anyway, I'm thinking of calling the story 'Combined Effort' because they all work together in the end, all for my own OC. What thinks you readers? Oh! PULL! When my entries are long enough, I'll update on PULL dates, which I have to every other Friday anyway. Dang. (PULL was created by Bookaholic71, right?) Okay, so Nudge isn't talking, I'll enjoy the peace. You wouldn't believe the motor-mouth this chick has in real life. I swear Max only put in half of it. Anyway, 'Combined Efforts' will be up soon, so check for it! If your characters mentioned, your name will be mentioned in the A.N.'s with me and Nudge.

Flying out


End file.
